The Shower
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: He was never a good boy, but he wasn't a bad boy either. So what happens when he meets her? Absolute chaos.


Author's Note

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. This is just a one shot that is based off of a skit that took place in the game. Hopefully you enjoy it. UPDATE: I've written a sequel. It's a four chapter Romance/Tragedy, called _One More Day_. Read if you want to. And review please!

* * *

**The Shower**

Sheena sang softly, reminiscing about the days when her grandfather had been around. He was her inspiration, her reason to keep going. She would never be the summoner her people wanted her to be, so instead, she chose to be an assassin. She would complete her next task and prove her worth.

Her journey at the moment had taken her to the outskirts of Tethe'alla's most prosperous city, Meltokio. Orochi was waiting for her there, for he was the contact they had used to get the job. However, he was not alone. Standing beside him was a face she'd never thought she would be so fortunate to see in person—Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Mana.

He'd never seen someone so beautiful. He wasn't even sure she was a real person. This was Mizuho's assassin? She might as well have been Orochi's girlfriend playing a cruel joke on him!

"So you're the assassin?" he asked, using his "manly" charms to his advantage.

"Sheena is one of the best," Orochi introduced. "She'll destroy the Chosen of Sylvarant, no problem."

"Thank you Orochi. It's a pleasure to meet you Chosen of Mana," the woman, Sheena, said, her voice parting the heavens.

"The pleasure is all mine," Zelos replied. Sheena blushed a little. After that, she fell silent, as if she were waiting on orders from Orochi. Zelos quickly remembered that they were still waiting on Botta, the Renegade who promised to help the assassin get to Sylvarant so that Tethe'alla would remain the flourishing world. What his presence had to do with anything was beyond him. He knew the king wanted confirmation that a member of the people of Mizuho had indeed gone to slay the Chosen of Sylvarant, but even he knew that the people of Mizuho had pride, and would not break their word.

As his mind had wandered to such serious thoughts, so had his eyes. When they reached her chest, they widened. She—was—huge. That was when the soldier arrived.

"Sorry, but there's been a slight delay, and we'll have to wait a day before you can depart."

She started to speak.

"Suits me just fine, I can—"

"We will be giving you free room and board at an Inn in the city, so that you may leave first thing assassin."

Something snapped within Zelos' mind. He was not making this cute hunny sit at an inn all night.

"We can just crash at my place. I have room."

"If that's what you want," the soldier said, leaving. She smiled.

"Thank you for your generosity."

"It's no problem!" Zelos said, trying to avoid saying "hunny." "Let's not stand here all night. Come on!"

Sheena calmly followed the Chosen through the city. HOW DARE HE LOOK AT HER CHEST LIKE THAT? When they reached the palace, she could hardly imagine why they would need a building so large to accommodate themselves. However, this was as how royalty lived. In homes so large those less worthy in their eyes would feel insignificant. She had no room to complain. The only reason she wasn't in exile over Volt was because she was the chief's granddaughter. Such a failure was not permitted.

As they moved to the right of the castle, they reached what she assumed was the Nobles' quarters. They too, were large. But near the back was a giant home.

"This is the place," the Chosen said with pride. "I host a lot of parties and since I do they gave me a nice place."

"Nice," Sheena replied, figuring that staring thing was just because he was a guy. The men at the village did it too, and she still had to tell them to look up from time to time.

"Since you been traveling so long, feel free to refresh yourself at the shower upstairs," the Chosen said warmly.

"Thanks," Sheena replied, as she walked up the stairs and towards the shower. She watched him head to the patio downstairs, as she took a deep breath and sighed. So he wasn't a pervert after all. She headed in for a shower, as she heard steps climbing the stairs. Taking out a guardian, which she knew she wasn't supposed to waste, but figured it was worth the price, she told it to wait in the shadows as she bathed. She heard the door open, and dove into action, jumping out of the shower with her clothes still on. Fortunately, it was the butler, who had his eyes covered.

"Forgive me madam, but would you like a fresh towel?" he asked. Sheena sighed.

"Yes, please," Sheena said softly. She stepped back into the shower, and finally undressed, satisfied that the Chosen of Mana was not a pervert, as she had suspected. She tossed the clothes outside the shower as she started running the water. Moments later, she heard the butler return. However, she did not hear him leave. Okay, so the Chosen wasn't one, but his butler was! His silhouette was near the shower curtain, as the guardian sprung into action.

"AH!" the man outside the shower cried, as he turned into an ice statue. Sheena smiled inwardly. She looked out of the shower, and was horrified to find that her guardian had frozen the Chosen of Mana! So he WAS a pervert! And HE had stared at HER chest!

"How dare you!" Sheena cried.

"But my voluptuous hunny, it's not what it looked like!" he cried, as he had condemned his soul to her hell. NO ONE EVER called HER HUNNY!

"You're dead!" Sheena cried, as the Chosen of Mana dashed out of the room, being pelted with more of her guardian's attacks. Sheena smiled. "Serves him right."

Zelos was positive that he had almost gotten a peak at the assassin in the shower before she noticed he was there. He sighed deeply. This one didn't like his charms, and his obvious signs didn't faze her. This hunny, was the one.

"Master Zelos?" his butler asked. Zelos sighed.

"No, I don't want to kick her out. I think I've just found the best hunny this world can offer."

"And what would that be Master Zelos?"

"A hunny who is not only hot, but can kick my butt with a single piece of paper. That takes skills—real skills."

"Whatever you say Master Zelos."


End file.
